


小酒馆为什么不卖芬达

by CrimsonDream



Series: 你是浪子别泊岸 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Love at First...Sight?, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 献给我的朋友。没有她也不会有这篇。-还是省队2015。
Relationships: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar/Robin van Persie
Series: 你是浪子别泊岸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	小酒馆为什么不卖芬达

按职业划分来说呢，范佩西是个法师。

他甚至做过一段时间的公务人员，给皇家法师团干活，就是别的西幻小说里也常见的那种，装备闪亮，人模狗样，解开法袍就能在地下室搞个二百五十度灰什么的。

而这些亨特拉尔并不知道，至少他在第一眼见到范佩西时不知道。

他知道的只有操，这个人怎么能这么好看。

-

他是被斯内德拉入火坑的。

对方找上门来的时候，亨特拉尔已经有很长一段时间没接到委托了。奇迹出现的老朋友解决了他的温饱和潦倒，用一贯有点忧郁的眼神看了他很久。

“克拉斯，你要不要跟我走？”

这个起源于宰相在帝都一次公开脱裤子露鸟放炮的任务，最后不知怎的就变成了怪物讨伐。要不是组队有籍贯要求，找一个同乡也不那么容易。总之亨特拉尔就点头说好了，就跟着走了，就站在酒馆门口，第一眼看见了人群中长得特别好看的那个法师。

啊，他站起来了，他抬起下巴了，他开口了，声音也不错啊啊啊“——韦斯利，你带来一只猴子有什么用？”

“你上次不是说我们缺一个……盗贼？”目光游移的斯内德假装没有看见那本没塞好还露出一个角的托尔金，也没看见旁边对他疯狂比划‘我没做过这个啊？！’的猴子。

“他就是那个盗贼。”

……没事的，亨特拉尔，这个世界大家不看乔治啊啊马丁。

-

“说真的，你在队里到底有什么用？”长得特别好看的男人——现在亨特拉尔也知道了他叫罗宾，虽然还是然并卵——将他一把逼在了路上。

“不要说阿尔扬了，你剑用的还没我好，血也没德容大师厚。韦斯利能变成熊，你撑死也就本色出演一个猴。西莱森虽然年轻，可他对光明神的信仰也甩你十个大圣堂，”范佩西上下打量了他好几眼，“不过我倒确实缺一个扛行李的。你什么时候见过法师力量加点自己扛行李的？”

亨特拉尔一下就不服了。长得好看也不能这么欺负人！“我也不是力量加点的！”

“哦？这么说你是不愿意了？”

对方从长袍下掏出来一根木棍。亨特拉尔瞬间就怂了。

“有话好好说！”这只猴跳起来蹬蹬后退，哐当一下就磕在了最近的树上。“你你你没事亮这个干嘛？！”

“我是个法师，”范佩西莫名其妙看了他一眼。“法师怎么会没有法杖的。”

稍微安下心来的猴子左右看了看，伸出食指揉了揉鼻子。“嘿嘿，这里都是树，你的火球是跑不过我的。”

“哦，你说这个啊。”法师又笑了。操，总笑这么好看算什么男人！亨特拉尔愤愤不平捂着鼻子，没意识到对方忽然一下就扑了上来。

“有时候吟唱太慢了，我觉得还是直接用揍的比较快。”

-

被打服的猴子乖乖背着两人份行李走在法师后面。他抽着鼻子，时不时用听到的八卦来打破沉默的僵局。

“哈哈哈我才听说有人管自己的剑叫铁棍，哪个傻逼会起这种名字啊？”

范佩西望天。

“你也说说看嘛！这种名字报出去多没有气势……嗷谁打我？”

范佩西看地。

“阿阿阿尔扬我我我不是……嗷！我是！别打！别打了啊啊啊！！”

范佩西有假装看风景的技巧。

-

路过城镇的时候，小酒馆的房屋分配出了点问题。

“所以说！为什么要是我们两个来住大床房？”亨特拉尔很不服气。“我可是浪迹四海的人！”

“‘浪’迹四海，”范佩西点点头，“我看出来了。”

“这日子没法过了！”一个猴嗷地就想往外蹿，“我要换房间！”

他忘记了自己老乡里为什么出现战士容易，但要出一个法师很难。

“太晚了。”

对方反折住了他的手臂，死死压住地上，亨特拉尔甚至尝到了不慎咬到舌尖的血涩味，

“继续啊，”那个声音紧贴在耳后，湿漉漉的，像细小又危险的毒蛇，一路舔过背脊。“你不是最喜欢说话了？”

浑身的寒毛都竖起来了，然而除了咬紧牙关，并无用处，亨特拉尔咬紧牙关，他一点也不想发出声来，但却有点无法克制地想哭。

“我就睡睡你，又不是要杀了你。”长得好看的法师表情非常无辜，但他的手已经伸到了亨特拉尔的裤子里面。“你看，你体温这么高，不暖床可惜了。”

他在迷迷糊糊和又疼又爽里翻滚了一整晚，也没对怎么面对将来思考出个所以然。

后来他就翻滚的不止一整晚了。

-

罗本看不下去了。作为一个良心尚未泯灭的老实（？）人，虽然不太为大众熟知，但他仍然有一套自我运转的处事法则。

虽然也许，可能，大概，问题就出在他那个一点也不想记起的回忆上。他实在一点也不想记得自己当时去问范佩西到底怎么想的，对方那副装模作样的真情实感。

“你说亨特拉尔？他不是挺可爱的嘛？”

那笑容看得罗本毛骨悚然。“你不会……来真的吧？”

“让他哭着给我生个猴子的那种？”法师手指抚过下唇，表情愉快地冲他点头。“这主意不错，谢啦，阿尔扬。”

……剑士觉得这段对话打死他也不会说出去的。

“猴子，不是我说你，”那个闪亮的光头甚至看起来有点痛心疾首。“你怎么就不想想自己为什么还打不过一个法师。”

“他耍诈！”那只猴一蹦三尺高，“阿尔扬你要是借我那铁棍我保证分分钟不干死他！”

罗本挽起了袖子。

没救了，还是让我来打死你早死早超生吧。

-

总而言之，历经千辛万苦，这帮人总算来到了这次的副本门口。

要通过魔王的森林很简单，一队人里至少要有一个秃子。

“这是我们为了纪念一颗很重要的鸡蛋立下的规矩，不带毛的。”魔王的侍卫长揉揉鼻子，他愉快认出来法师曾经挂过的红魔佣兵团徽章——他自己也有一个。啊，还有一段风流的感情，多么动人，one night in ManUtd。

心情很好的侍卫长大手一挥，放过了罗本和他的小伙伴们。

“你有一个很棒的头型，我已经看穿了。”他冲这支队伍愉快地交换了情报和情趣用品。“顺带一说，你们想要找的目标，它的致命弱点在后背和脖子的连接处——不过没什么人有办法接近就是了。”

-

圣殿骑士德容大师仇恨总是拉得很稳，这点上他和隔壁教会的武僧佩佩一道声名在外，闻风丧胆。两位出家人慈悲为怀，通常能打死的就绝不留最后一口气。

但战斗比每一个人所想的还要艰难——甚至他们不知道是不是全员都能活着回去了。

“滚开！”他听见一个咬牙切齿的声音，炸雷一样在耳边响起。有人照着屁股把他踹到一边，熟悉的力度熟悉的味道，等亨特拉尔再回头，刚刚站着的地方已经被劲风切出两道深刻裂痕。

德容一把将他拉在身后，他只能看见已经有无数裂口的盔甲。西莱森脸色堪比圣光，白得吓人，这是精神力透支的前兆，但他连喘口气的余地都没有。罗本不知去向，只有前方不时传来的叮当声证明他还在战斗。而范佩西……

“喂！”

他被汗水打湿的额发不再整齐梳向脑后，反而在狂风中凌乱飞舞起来，那张好看的脸上已经刮出来许多细小伤痕，但完全不顾仪表，目光凶狠地顶住法杖，从牙缝里挤出近乎怒吼的吟唱，试图用术法抵消掉面对全员的攻击——谁都知道，一旦他撑不到战斗结束，就只剩在力量的漩涡中被绞杀这一个结局。

但他仍然站在那里，连一步也不打算后退。

亨特拉尔从没见过这样的范佩西。

-

其实以前亨特拉尔也不是这样的。

小时候他想不开，有一段时间立志做一个优秀刺客。盗贼学院虽然听起来偷鸡摸狗，但指哪捅哪的最终野望还是很有吸引力的。

但问题出在过程上。抛开理论学习不说，每次实践都并不顺利。一旦他开了潜行，就没人会想起来。大家仿佛谁也不记得自己还有个同学，直到天黑了也没人管还蹲在训练场的亨特拉尔。他已经不记得自己多少次孤零零地走在没有月色的黑夜里，连影子都不愿伴他左右。

后来他和韦斯利就在一块了。不是那种意义上的在一块，你们都懂。师奶是个好人，虽然没几个知道他嗨起来特别吓人。但亨特拉尔不介意这个，德鲁伊嘛，解放天性，回归自然，哦累哦累哦累。

克拉斯，总有一天你会找到一个愿意为他而死的人。

说出这话时的斯内德那样笃定，亨特拉尔甚至记得他那总是有点忧郁的眼睛里，一丝快乐的光。

他在跌跌撞撞的潜行中硬生生憋回去已经涌到嘴边的一口鲜血。

你是对的，韦斯利。

你总是对的。

-

在恢复知觉前，亨特拉尔花了一段时间想自己是不是真的死了。

“你再不睁开眼睛，我就当着所有人的面上了你。”

他瞬间就吓醒了，跳起来的一秒后嗷地一声又团了回去。太疼了，他妈的，不是人，小森森你放治愈术的时候有没有吃饱饭。浑身骨头像全碎了，再被随便捏吧捏吧就接起来似的，随着呼吸一撕一扯拉锯般的疼。

有那么一小会亨特拉尔觉得自己还是再晕过去比较好。

“你冲出去的时候，怎么不知道疼呢？”法师似笑非笑，慢条斯理坐在床边用小刀削一个苹果。这画面，配上银光闪闪的凶器，亨特拉尔不自觉咽了很大一下口水。

他没料到对方真的切下一小块喂到了嘴边。

“你看，我好歹顶着盗贼的名头，总要做点有用的。”他边咬边说，果肉新鲜又甘甜，作为伤员单独分到了一顶帐篷，还有这么好看的人就坐在旁边，简直人生赢家——如果那柄小刀能收回去离他更远一点就好了。

“说实话。”

“这、这个……”为什么连脸也越凑越近了？

“你只有一次机会，克拉斯·亨特拉尔。”那个好看的笑容又出现在眼前了，伴随着格外温柔的劝诱声音，甜美地吹进耳朵。“我要听实话。”

不要怂，就是干！上啊亨特拉尔不就是一句话吗你连BOSS都不怕还怕一个范佩西！

他给自己拼命打气，吸了吸鼻子，在一片眩晕中撑起来结结实实磕到了法师的嘴上。

“我就是喜欢你不想让你死不行吗！”哎呦这下终于把自己作死了好样的亨特拉尔呜呜呜——“你脱我衣服干嘛？！”

在一片惊恐中，不知何时光着屁股的猴子意识到范佩西甚至开始解他自己的裤子了。

“你你你想做什么！我已经睁开眼睛了也告诉你实话了不要啊啊啊！”

“你是很听话，克拉斯。”

法师居高临下，非常色情又缓慢地故意舔了舔自己嘴唇。

“所以我决定，不当着其他人的面上了你。”

他直到第二天早晨也没意识到对方开始叫他名字了。

-

在亨特拉尔丰富的人生经历中，他还去矿场挖过煤。当地人热情，淳朴，唯一缺点就是审美有点捉急，供奉一只鼻子比传说中的佣兵之王伊布拉希莫维奇还大的精灵。

那只鼻子比传说中的佣兵之王伊布拉希莫维奇拉还大的精灵曾经拍过他的肩，在酒吧，面对痛哭流涕的亨特拉尔，表情不知道算嘲讽脸还是一贯如此。

“我，我也是谈过恋爱的！范佩西你那是什么眼神！”

“那好，说说你们怎么认识的？”

“有个姑娘，她那时支持隔壁佣兵团，于是我们约着一起去看了竞技场。”

“那你们是怎么分手的？”

“我们一起去看了竞技场，她支持隔壁。”

法师眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，即使在一阵有点尴尬的沉默中也依然看起来非常诚恳。

“……你放心，我绝对不会让这种事再发生了。”

他一把握住了亨特拉尔的手，很用力。无名指上那一圈加防护的指环都硌得疼。

“我们会一起去竞技场，然后我变成你对家，保证在变心前打死你。”

-

问题解决了，恋爱方面的。虽然暴力方面的还保留着，罗本仍然忍不住间歇性涌起想要打猴的冲动，种族天赋，河南人都这样。

一切看起来没什么不好，大家走在HE和打怪升级开启宝箱领取装备走向人生巅峰的路上，只有西莱森特别悲愤。

“你们能不能TMD别总浪费治疗！”

“——这样升级比较快。”有人拍了拍他的肩。“他妈的下次那两个混蛋再秀恩爱你就放闪光术亮瞎他们的狗眼！！！”

光明教会的见习神官，今天也捂着脸走在对人性的参悟上。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 没有人会不喜欢珍宝珠。没有人。


End file.
